The present invention relates generally to the construction/wall covering art and, more particularly, to an improved siding system in which the appearance of grout or chinking between adjacent siding strips is simulated, and in which an improved starter strip is provided for affixing a first siding strip to a stable mounting structure, such as the sidewall of a dwelling.
The art of constructing dwellings or like structures from natural logs or timbers is well known, and for many homeowners is desirable for the natural, rustic look and feel afforded by the resulting dwelling. Despite significant technological advances in recent years and the proliferation of commercial enterprises offering such services, constructing an entire dwelling from logs or timbers remains an expensive, time consuming and labor intensive proposition, requiring countless man hours and a great deal of natural resources to complete. In recent decades, a concern has also arisen over the excessive exploitation of natural resources, such as timber. This concern has prompted many in the construction art to switch to building materials fabricated of metal, vinyl, or the like. Another potential shortcoming is that, unless properly constructed by experts, dwellings formed of logs or timbers may lack the ability to contain properly conditioned air and keep out moisture, both of which may significantly increase the overall cost of owning such a dwelling.
As an alternative to using actual logs or timbers, others in the past have proposed various types of siding members, such as strips fabricated of vinyl or like materials, having outer surface indicia simulating the appearance of a natural log or timber. When a plurality of these siding strips are applied to the outside of a dwelling or other structure in an abutting or overlapping relationship, the appearance of a traditional log xe2x80x9ccabinxe2x80x9d is simulated, yet conventional construction materials are employed beneath the siding strips to provide the structural framework for the dwelling. As should be appreciated, siding strips formed of vinyl or the like are cheaper than wood per unit, easier to install, lighter in weight, relatively durable and generally resistant to the effects of moisture. Also, the use of conventional building materials beneath the siding strips (i.e., framed wall construction with insulation, an outer layer of wood sheeting, and an inner layer of drywall sheeting) improves the overall efficiency of the dwelling in terms of energy containment.
Despite these advantages, past proposals for vinyl siding are generally lacking in some key respects. For instance, it is desirable in some cases to provide siding that, when installed, provides a realistic simulation of an actual log cabin or like dwelling. Of course, conventional log cabins or dwellings usually include grout or a similar material between the logs or timbers, which typically has a white or light grey color. This grout is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cchinkingxe2x80x9d and not only serves to seal the interstitial space between the adjacent logs from moisture and the outside environment, but also creates contrasts between the adjacent pairs of logs that are considered by many to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the overall structure.
In past proposals for simulated log siding or the like formed of vinyl, some have completely ignored the need for chinking (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,358 to Mead and U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,728 to Heath, Jr. et al.), but the result is siding that fails to truly simulate the appearance of a log cabin and is therefore aesthetically unappealing to many homeowners. Others have sought to make the appearance more realistic either by placing plaster/caulking or affixing separate xe2x80x9cchinkingxe2x80x9d strips between each adjacent pair of siding strips once installed in place (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,954 to O""Donnell and later U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,177 to Davidson). In either case, this added step is disadvantageous, since it significantly adds to the installation time and concomitant expense. Since plaster or caulking tends to shrink, embrittle and separate from adjacent structures over time, frequent removal of the old material and reapplication may be required, which is obviously a time consuming and expensive undertaking. Also, the use of chinking strips is troublesome, since loosening or bowing may occur over time if the strips are not properly or reliably attached. Of course, like plaster or caulking, loose chinking strips increase the required maintenance effort for the homeowner, and if not kept in check, serve to degrade the overall appearance of the dwelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,701 to Halsey, Jr. et al. discloses a siding system wherein siding strips formed of solid wood are mounted in an overlapping, or xe2x80x9cship-lap,xe2x80x9d fashion. In this xe2x80x9cship-lapxe2x80x9d embodiment, a portion of the member on one siding strip overlapped by an adjacent siding strip remains exposed and is recessed to provide a space or gap between the outer surfaces of the strips. According to the ""701 patent, this recessed space or gap alone allegedly simulates the appearance of xe2x80x9cchinkingxe2x80x9d between the siding strips. However, there is no mention of providing this recessed space between the overlapping siding strips with any coating or coloring that contrasts with the wood siding to simulate true grout or chinking, which of course is usually substantially white or light grey in color. Moreover, the siding strips in the ""701 patent are formed of wood, rather than readily available modern building materials, such as vinyl, and therefore do not serve to limit the consumption of precious natural resources.
Another limitation in conventional siding strips generally is found in the xe2x80x9cstarterxe2x80x9d strips used to attach the first siding strip to the corresponding wall surface or other stable mounting structure. The problem is that the starter strips generally: (1) do not serve to hold the corresponding first siding strip in the proper or desired position during affixation to the wall or structure; (2) cannot hold the first siding strip when inverted, which limits the flexibility afforded to the installer; or (3) otherwise do a poor job of holding the corresponding siding strip in place. For example, the xe2x80x9cstarterxe2x80x9d strip disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,542 to Cornelius merely includes an inverted U-shaped channel for receiving a corresponding flange on the siding strip in an abutting engagement. However, nothing supports the siding strip from the underside. This complicates installation, especially where particularly long strips of siding are employed, since nothing holds the strip in the proper position while the appropriate mechanical fasteners or adhesives are applied by the installer.
An earlier proposal for a similar xe2x80x9cstarterxe2x80x9d strip is found in the above-referenced ""728 patent to Heath, Jr. et al., but the only practical difference is that an upright U-shaped channel is employed. While this starter strip may serve to hold a siding strip in place during affixation to an adjacent stable mounting structure when positioned in the manner shown in the patent, it loses its functionality when inverted, which as noted above reduces the flexibility afforded to the installer.
Accordingly, a need is identified for an improved siding system that, among other things: (1) eliminates the need for applying separate chinking/grouting strips, plaster, or caulking between adjacent interlocking siding strips to simulate realistically the appearance of a log cabin or similar structure; and (2) eases the burden on the installer working with the siding strips in several respects, such as by eliminating the need for hurriedly applying the fasteners or adhesives used to affix the strips in place, as well as enhancing the flexibility afforded in the positioning of the strips.
The present invention is an improved siding system, including: (1) a siding strip including an integral portion, preferably having a contrasting color as compared to a main or body portion of the siding strip, that remains exposed when positioned adjacent to a second siding strip to simulate the appearance of grout or chinking between the strips; and (2) an improved starter strip for receiving, capturing, and holding a portion of a siding strip in place on a stable mounting structure prior to the application of a mechanical fastener or adhesive, even when the starter strip is installed in an inverted position.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a first siding strip capable of engaging a second, adjacent siding strip to cover a portion of a stable mounting structure is provided. The strip comprises an elongated body including a main portion, a fastener portion, a fastener receiving section having a channel for receiving and capturing a fastener portion of the adjacent siding strip, and at least one first integral portion between the fastener receiving section and the main portion for simulating the appearance of grout or chinking. Accordingly, when this siding strip is engaged by or placed adjacent to the second, adjacent siding strip, the first integral portion on the first siding strip remains exposed. This exposed portion thus simulates the appearance of grout or chinking between the siding strips without the need for applying plaster, caulking, or separate xe2x80x9cchinkingxe2x80x9d strips.
In a preferred embodiment, the siding strips are adapted to simulate the appearance of logs on the side of a stable mounting structure, forming part of a dwelling, thereby giving the appearance that the dwelling is constructed in the same manner as a conventional log cabin. Accordingly, the main portion of the elongated body forming the first siding strip is provided with an outer surface on which the appearance of a log or timber is simulated. To further enhance the realism of the simulation, the main portion of the body may be outwardly bowed relative to a vertical plane. Preferably, the first integral grout or chinking portion is provided between the main portion having the simulated appearance of a log or timber and the channel of the fastener receiving section that receives the fastener portion of the adjacent siding strip. This ensures that the chinking portion remains exposed when the adjacent siding strip is in engagement with the first siding strip, In addition to the channel, the fastener receiving section also preferably further includes a substantially flat plate having at least one aperture. This aperture is adapted for receiving a mechanical fastener that serves to affix the siding strip to the sidewall of a dwelling or other stable mounting structure.
In a most preferred embodiment, the channel in the fastener receiving section is substantially C-shaped and includes a lip (projecting outwardly or inwardly, as desired), an upstanding wall, and an outwardly projecting flange partially covering the channel. Together, the lip and flange define an opening for receiving the fastener portion of the adjacent siding strip. The fastener portion of the first siding strip may take the form of an upwardly projecting or upstanding flange adapted for insertion in a channel formed in either a fastener receiving section of a third adjacent siding strip or a starter strip. Preferably, this channel is identical to the one previously described, and as a result serves to capture the corresponding fastener portion of the first siding strip and securely hold it in place.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a siding strip capable of engaging an adjacent siding strip to cover a portion of a stable mounting structure is provided. The siding strip comprises an elongated body including a main portion, a fastener portion, a fastener receiving section, and at least one first integral portion having a substantially white, light grey, or other light-colored contrasting surface for simulating the appearance of grout or chinking. Accordingly, when the two siding strips are placed adjacent to each other on the stable mounting structure, the contrasting first integral portion is exposed when the adjacent siding strip is engaged to simulate the appearance of grout or chinking between the adjacent strip and the main portion.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a system for applying siding to a stable mounting structure is disclosed. The system comprises a first siding strip including a main portion, a first fastener receiving section having a channel and being adapted to receive at least one fastener for securing the first strip to the stable mounting structure, and at least one first integral portion between the main portion and the fastener receiving portion for simulating the appearance of grout or chinking. A second siding strip including a fastener portion is also provided. In the mounted position, the fastener portion of the second siding strip is received and captured in the channel formed in the fastener receiving section of the first siding strip. In this position, however, the first integral grout or chinking portion of the first siding strip remains exposed, such that the appearance of grout or chinking between the siding strips is realistically simulated.
In the preferred embodiment, the main portion of the first siding strip includes an outer surface on which the appearance of a log or timber is simulated. This main portion may be outwardly bowed relative to a vertical plane to simulate the shape of a log or timber. Preferably, the first integral grout or chinking portion is provided between the main portion having the simulated appearance of a log or timber and the channel of the first siding strip. Also, the fastener receiving section of the first siding strip further includes a substantially flat plate having an inner surface for abutting the stable mounting structure. This section also preferably includes at least one aperture adapted to receive the at least one fastener to hold the siding strip against the stable mounting structure. The channel provided in this section is also preferably substantially C-shaped and includes an inwardly projecting lower lip, an upstanding wall, and an outwardly projecting flange. Together, the lip and flange define an opening for receiving the fastener portion of the second siding strip. The fastener portion of the second siding strip comprises an upwardly projecting flange adapted for insertion in the channel of the first fastener receiving section.
Preferably, the first siding strip further includes a first fastener portion as well, and the system further includes or comprises a starter strip having a channel adapted for receiving this first fastener portion. Like the fastener portion for the second siding strip, the first fastener portion of the first siding strip is preferably an upwardly projecting flange. The channel on the starter strip is similar to the channel in the first siding strip in that it is substantially C-shaped, but may differ slightly in that an outwardly projecting angled lip and an outwardly projecting L-shaped flange are preferably provided. This lip and flange together define an opening for receiving the upwardly projecting flange of the first siding strip. As a result of the combined application of the starter strip and multiple siding strips formed in the manner described above, an inter-engaging system of siding strips is formed that advantageously provides the appearance of simulated log siding with grout or chinking between the strips without the need for applying plaster, caulking, or separate xe2x80x9cchinkingxe2x80x9d strips.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, a starter strip for assisting in affixing at least one siding strip to a stable mounting structure is provided. This strip comprises an elongated body having a fastener receiving portion for positioning adjacent to the stable mounting structure and a substantially C-shaped channel having an opening for receiving a portion of the siding strip. The channel includes an outwardly projecting angled lip and an outwardly projecting substantially L-shaped flange for partially covering the channel. The lip and flange together capture and initially hold the siding strip in position adjacent to the mounting structure during installation.
Preferably, the fastener receiving portion is an upstanding plate having an inner surface for engaging an outer surface of the stable mounting structure in an abutting relationship and at least one aperture for receiving a fastener. Also, the C-shaped channel is preferably positioned below the fastener receiving portion in a nominal position, yet is capable of receiving, capturing and initially holding a portion of the first siding strip when the starter strip is inverted such that the fastener receiving portion is above the C-shaped channel.